1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held power tool and, in particular, an angular grinder including a housing having a main handle, a side handle, and a support member pivotable relative to the housing and supporting the side handle in different positions of the side handle relative to the support member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the power tools of the type described above, the position of the side handle relative to the main handle can be changed to adapt the arrangement of the handles to different applications and to provide for a good holding for each application. In addition, such hand-held power tools can be adapted without any problems to the use by both left-hander and right-hander.
German Publication DE-197 45 306 discloses an angular grinder with a support provided on the grinder housing. The support has two receptacles for alternatively securing a side handle. Moreover, the support can be secured relative to the housing in different pivotal positions, whereby simultaneously the positions of the receptacles relative to the housing also change.
The drawback of the known solution consists in that the connection of the support and the housing should withstand large forces and, at the same time, should insure variable positions of the support. This involves relatively large manufacturing costs. In addition, with so supported side handles, during the operation, relatively strong vibrations are transmitted to the hand of the operator, which leads to a poor handling of the tool and to a rapid fatigue of the operator. Further in some applications, e.g., grinding, because of a sidewise projecting support, no optimal gripping or holding of the tool is achieved that would have permitted to comfortably apply high press-on forces.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held tool with an auxiliary handle in which the above-mentioned drawbacks of such tools are eliminated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held tool with an auxiliary handle of the type discussed above that would insure a comfortable holding for each type of applications.